Una Accion Vale Mas Que Mil Palabras
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: Un dia de san valentin aburrido puede cambiar con una simple accion
1. Chapter 1

**Una acción vale mas que mil palabras**

**Este es mi primer fic haci que pido puedan entender por que tantas faltas de ortografía bueno espero les guste y pues SHOW TIME. La historia es mia, JIMMY NEUTRON ES DE PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON.**

Cinthya POV

Era el dia antes de san valentin, yo venia de regreso de una competencia de Artes marciales La cual se realizo en Austin T., la cual yo gane. Pero donde están mis modales mi nombre es Cinthya Aurora Vortex tengo 18 años de edad mi cabello es de color rubio y mis ojos son de color verde esmeralda. Bueno ya una vez hecha la presentación,…-voltea a ver a la casa de enfrente de la suya una casa color azul(**N/A No recuerdo el color de la casa de Jimmy :/ )** en la cual vive el dolor mas grande de cabeza y de corazón por lo menos para mi… ese chico de quien les hablo es el el ahora joven genio James isack Neutron un chico dueño de una exagerada cabeza la cual disminuyo de tamaño claro no exagerada mente bueno el es un poco mas alto que yo, castaño ojos azules eh dejado de ir con el a sus típicas aventuras desde el dia hace años de que mi "mejor amiga" libby conto lo ocurrido conmigo y el genio en la biblioteca en el noticiero…bueno creo que seria de mas recordar eso el punto es que casi ya no lo veo por lo sucedido al salir del noticiero. Entro a mi casa para dejar mi trofeo en la mesa que esta a la mitad del comedor, junto a una nota de mis padres que decía que saldrían de viaje por el dia de mañana -suspiro- que novedad otra vez sola. _**C:que mas da..-**_Subo a mi cuarto y tiro la hoja al suelo.

°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°° °°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°

Normal POV

Al otro lado de la calle un chico castaño que se encontraba enfrente de la ventana de su cuarto mirando detenidamente la cas de un chica rubia, la cual con solo verla lo hacia sentir sumamente raro…-Cierra los ojos y unos recuerdos llegan a su mente (**N/A: escenas de la serie);**lo cual hace que un sonrojo invada su rostro…incluido lo sucedido después de la vez del noticiero y el cambio radical de actitud de la rubia hacia el, que lo hacia sentir sumamente erido por la actitud de la ojiesmeralda…lo cual lo hiso darse cuenta en todo este tiempo de sus sentimientos hacia la rubia

°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°

Al dia siguiente.

Cinthya caminaba por el parque sola…por que? La respuesta es fácil esta sola por que su mejor amiga libby esta con su hiperactivo novio hacies libby sale con shenn…

_**C: esto no puede empeorar **_ \- dijo en un tono de tristeza y enojo-. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su casa se empezó a sentir muy cansada, al momento de intentar subir un escalon para entrar a su casa se desmayo con solo alcanzar a ver unos zapatos deportivos color blancos; y terminar totalmente dormida.

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero les gustara este es mi primer fic espero e intentar mejorar. Que pasara con Cinthya?. No se preocupen prometo actualizar cuando pueda espero sus revius. Se despide BlackRouseGJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una acción vale mas que mil palabras **

**Segunda parte espero y les guste SHOW TIME **

**Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece.**

°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°° °°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q°°°q

Unas horas después despertó confundida en una playa, pero para después llevarse una sorpresa al levantar la mirada y ver en el tronco de una palmera el tallado que ella hiso hace años ; por ella corrió hasta el océano ; para después ver que estaba en la isla en donde se perdió con el ojiazul,

_-Al fin te despertaste- _una voz se escucho a lo lejos

CINDY POV

Volteo hacia donde escuche la voz y vaya sorpresa que me llevo al ver al ex cabeza de pudin sentado en un tronco, con un coco del cual puedo saber que esta bebiendo el contenido de la fruta; En ese instante un silencio se formo, de un momento a otro se pone de pie se acerca hacia mi tirando el coco en el camino cuando ya lo tengo frente a mi lo miro en esos ojos azules que me provoca que me pierda en ellos, me doy una bofetada mental y vuelvo a la realidad.

_-Neutron que hacemos aquí rey cráneo_

NORMAL POV

El rolo los ojos por la forma tan infantil de llamarle

_-Yo traje aquí- _dijo el viéndola a los ojos

_-QUE HISISTE QUE POR QUE LO HICISTE NERDTRON_

JIMMY POV

Otra vez esta haciéndolo, llamándome hacia para llegar a provocar un enfrentamiento con ella

_-Te traje aquí VOR-TEX, para hablar sobre algo- _pude notar que no le agrado que la llame asi, pero de repente la escucho llamarme James…eso en definitiva me distrajo un poco, gracias a eso me empiezo a sentir nervioso pero no puedo permitir que ella lo note

_-Quiero Hablar,.. de lo que…-(__**malditos nervios)pensé **_

_-Hablar de que- _me dice con un tono de desespero en su voz. Pero no puedo hacerlo los nervios no me lo permiten

_**-Una acción vale mas que mil palabras- **__pensé o al menos eso creí hasta cuando la escuche repetir lo que yo creí haber pensado ,pero no puedo evitarlo mas._

NORMAL POV

El castaño sujete con firmeza los brazos de la rubia para después acercarla a el para poder interceptar sus labios, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la joven ojiesmeralda .

La cual no salía de su sorpresa provocada por el genio, el castaño esta igual o mas sorprendido que la rubia la cual pudo fácilmente sobre pasar el infinito por el hecho de que la chica correspondía al beso. El genio puso una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica y la otra en su cintura; la ojiesmeralda no quería quedarse atrás y rodeo el cuello del joven científico, duraron haci unos minutos para después separar sus labios el chico veía lo que llamaría fácilmente la mejor vista de su vida, la rubia con los ojos cerrados las mejillas sonrojadas, sin duda el sentía unos impulso de decirle sus sentimientos pero nada salía de sus labios hasta que la chica se le adelanto.

–_TE AMO- dijo la ojijade _al mismo instante que el castaño abría los ojos como platos

–_Que dijiste- _después de ese cuestionamiento ella frunce el seño ligeramente

_-No me hagas repetirlo quieres.. no es fácil repetirlo- _el chico sonrió para si mismo por lo dicho por la rubia no podía estar mas de acuerdo con lo que dijo; El chico le acaricia suavemente la mejilla a la joven _ -Yo… también te amo- _la chica al escuchar la respuesta del genio sonrió con un poco de gracia cosa que el científico noto y lo hizo fruncir el seño _–Que están gracioso- _Dijo con un tono de enojo

-_Que yo..-puso de nuevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño—ya lo sabia—dijo dejando al joven genio helado _

_-Qu.. que tu ya lo sabias… como?!—dijo sorprendido _

_-Tu mismo lo dijiste james.. una acción vale mas que mil palabras-_

Dijo para después silenciarlo uniendo de nuevo sus labios en otro beso acompañado de un atardecer.

_FIN._

**Bueno eso eso eso es to.. to..do amigos je je aquí se despide BlackRouseGJ hasta la vista estare trabajando en un nuevo fic. Bueno nos leeremos después :D**


End file.
